custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Defaal
Defaal is a vengeful Glatorian ghost, haunting old battlefields from the Core War. History Life Prior to the creation of the Element Lords, Defaal was a simple farmer. That changed when they later declared war against one another, fighting over the Energized Protodermis. Just as he was about to be married to a fellow tribeswoman named Bagei, he was drafted into his tribe's army. While he was reluctant at first, he eventually rose to the rank of Commander. He became a shining beacon to his people. However, he and his closest friends desired an end to the war. Fearing a rebellion, The Element Lord of Jungle sent him and a group of soldier to investigate rumors regarding the Great Beings. When they arrived, they found themselves at a construction site of some form. Before they could investigate further, a hulking behemoth appeared and killed two of them. They were forced to flee, and retreated back to their Lord. When he demanded an answer, none of them could speak of the events that occurred. Realizing that they were traumatized, he sent the unit to a rehabilitation center to recover. However, this was in actuality a font for something sinister. When Defaal was asleep, he was abducted from his bedchambers and assassinated by two of his comrades. They claimed that he had gone insane and that he committed suicide. Though everyone hardly believed them, they knew that this was a message to everyone: Anyone he spoke against their Lord would be killed in a gruesome manner. They were all unwilling pawns of a mad tyrant. Death Death would not be the end for him, however. Now a disfigured spirit, he roamed the battlefields and used his telepathy to plague warriors with nightmares. He encountered Moriv, an exiled Glatorian and one of the traitors that murdered him. When he caught him defiling his grave and sneaking into the springs, he just lost it. The wraith confronted him, condemning him for his crimes. He harassed him long enough for a guard to notice the intruder and kill him. Once he died, Defaal brought his soul to Nayatamakh. He later made contact with a group of Great Beings, though how the conversation went or who the beings were is currently unknown. He continued to haunt Bara Magna after The Shattering, and was still around after the planet 's reformation. He also ferried Teridax's soul to Nayatamakh as well, and remained on the revived planet. Abilities and Traits Like the rest of his people, he does not possess Elemental Powers or wear Kanohi masks. Instead, they relied on their own natural strengths to survive. Upon becoming a ghost, he gained limited access to the Element of Spirit and could manipulate plantlife to a certain degree. He also gained telepathy, though it would only work if the host was asleep or unconscious. In life, he was madly in love with a female Glatorian named Bagei, and intended to marry her. However, the war prevented them from doing so, and he developed a bitter resentment towards The Element Lord of Jungle. After dying, that resentment exploded into all-out hatred towards all of them. He vowed to avenge the soldiers that died in their pitiful war, and set out to punish the Lords. Appearances * Sound of Madness (first appearance, as a living Glatorian) * The Emerald Wraith (as a ghost) Trivia *His ghost form was originally built for a Halloween contest on MOCPages a long time ago. His living form, meanwhile, was built by Invader39. Category:Glatorian Category:Jungle Tribe Category:Jungle Category:Spirits Category:User:Ahpolki Inika